


未来可期 · 一八年生贺

by Glitz



Category: bungou stray dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: M/M, 文豪野犬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitz/pseuds/Glitz
Summary: 学生太宰治x家教国木田但并不是羞耻play！1w+字的车，hhhhh





	未来可期 · 一八年生贺

文/丶与光同尘

 

现在是七月下旬，最炎热的时候刚刚过去。上午下了场雨，中午刚停。这个沿海城市又多风，所以当国木田独步坐了半个小时的公交来到他做家教的小区时，身上几乎没出汗。手表上的指针显示两点二十一。

嗯，刚刚好。他按了电梯。等待的时候看左右无人，低头嗅了嗅自己的衣服，确认没有什么奇怪的汗味。

今天是做家教的第一天，国木田心里稍稍有些惶恐。想到要坐在学生旁边讲题，就老老实实在家洗了澡换了套干净衣服。也没多讲究，就是浅茶色短袖和及膝的宽松棉裤。

不，不是的。他习惯性地理性分析自己的情绪。这负面情绪不是惶恐而是烦躁，也并非来源于第一次做家教，而是因为那个不争气的家伙。

那个人叫太宰治，高二时在篮球队认识的。本来只是普通朋友，不知道从什么时候开始，两人的相处模式莫名地、越来越像恋人。到最后考完升学考试，太宰治居然真的告了白，弄得他手足无措。

他慌忙之下说，如果能一起考到A大再说在一起的话吧，然后匆匆跑掉了。

回家在楼底下跑步的时候又有点后悔，那个家伙从来不好好学习，怎么可能考上A大——就连他也是因为有数学竞赛得了奖才提前申请成功的。

结果毫无悬念，太宰治没能进去。在网上看到录取名单时，他如同被冰水从头浇到脚，凉透了心。

真想收回那句话。

可是明明相处时百般逃避的是他。告白前太宰治不是没有明示暗示，他想了很多话来搪塞他：“两个男生怎么能在一起！”“对不起我们还是应该学习为重。”“你考进年纪前一百了吗？没有还不快去学习！”

他不允许自己对自己的心不坦诚，所以他承认他想要答应。但是他没有办法对太宰治坦诚，所以只能说出那样的要求。要是太宰治考上了不就完事大吉了。亏他考前还一直帮他补习，真是不争气！

太宰治会去别的城市，他们两个真的没办法在一起了。他看着缓缓打开的电梯门，一瞬间失去了往前走的勇气。不想进去，甚至想逃掉，他后悔接了家教的活。

一转念，国木田又开始唾弃自己。答应别人的事，怎么能够半途而废呢。他扶扶眼镜，昂起头，挺起本来因为丧气而微微弯着的背，连带着脑后小辫子也是一抖。就这样，干劲儿满满地开始帮助这个有学习困难的学生吧，把那个家伙甩在脑后！

他借着电梯里的光又看了一遍手帐，再次确认了今天要讲的内容。其实当教导这件事本身什么的已经太熟练了，毕竟补习时一直是太宰治的老师。

只是他万万没有想到，给他开门的就是那个没有考上大学而导致他们俩没能在一起的混蛋啊！

———————————————————————————

这是，送上门来的下午茶。太宰想。

他们俩站在门口呆呆地看着对方。

太宰治先反应过来，拉着还搞不清状况的国木田的手跑到他房间，关上门锁好，把那个比自己高半个头的人推在墙上，自己也凑过去。

不是只有眼前的人无法思考，太宰治发觉自己说的话也没什么逻辑。

“我已经想放过你了，可是你又回来了，你是故意的。”这话蛮不讲理，但他吃准了，眼前的人组织不好语言。

“什么……啊，我根本！我……”

“既然又撞在我手里，就跑不掉了。”对，他不管自己在说什么没头没脑话，他只知道一切看上去顺理成章了。

可以开始了，这个念头让他欲火焚身。火势蔓延到下体，让他裤子微微隆起，再往上蔓延到眼睛，眸子里全是欲望的色彩。两人的嘴唇越靠越近。

国木田独步脑子很乱。一方面害怕着太宰治的眼神，一方面羞愧于自己内心的想法——那嘴唇越近，他就越躁动。

他想起第一次太宰治想要亲吻他但他躲开了的那天，晚上躺在床上，裹着被子的时候国木田不禁想，嘴唇和嘴唇的接触是什么样子的呢？他亲过小婴儿和妈妈的的脸颊，但如果亲嘴唇是什么感觉呢？他反应过来的时候发现自己在用指尖拨弄自己的嘴唇，似乎在用手指感受太宰治嘴唇的触感。他立刻停下来，把羞得通红的脸埋到被子里。

而现在，他想知道的答案越靠越近。试一下吧，试一下吧，有声音在脑海里劝他。

他还在纠结的时候，答案突然出现了。和书里讲的不一样。这是他第一个念头。不像电视剧里演的那么沉醉，他甚至有闲心考虑要不要闭眼睛这件事。只是不想推开，心一点点沉入温热的糖水中。

第一次接吻这件事，太宰治在心里演练了过好多遍。他的唇瓣摩挲着国木田的，似乎只是在单纯地体会互相接触是什么样的感觉。舌尖贪心地往里探，划过滑嫩的口腔，找到国木田的舌头，像撬起石头一样挑起来，然后两瓣唇跟上。

太宰治微微眯着眼睛，看到国木田因为承受入侵而被迫张开嘴却又不舍得推开的样子。第一次接吻的两个人不会换气，吻到实在喘不过来气才分开。太宰治盯着国木田那被他吸吮得通红的嘴唇，先发制人：“国木田君一定是根本不喜欢我，那个时候才会说出那么敷衍的话。” 

正想推开身上的家伙然后质问他在做什么的国木田听到这冤枉的话愣住了，下意识先放过刚刚被强吻的事，只顾着见招拆招：“我……我没有，我说了，你考上大学我们就在一起的。是你没有考上。”

“没有拒绝就是答应喽。”他自动忽略“没有”二字之后的话，手悄悄地往国木田的T恤中伸。只可惜在刚刚接触到那光滑肌肤的时候就被国木田抓住了手腕。

“你到底想干什么，给我适可而止啊!”好不容易找回思路的国木田才想明白，不管答不答应现在都不是做这种事的时候！

太宰治抬起脸，看到国木田那因为被他亲吻和生他气而微微发红的脸。这人吃软不吃硬，太宰治也不跟他比力气，被抓住手腕了手便老老实实停下来，理智慢慢回归。想吃掉这个脸皮薄的人，可不能硬来。

抓紧那人的手后，国木田刚要松口气，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋就凑了过来，猝不及防嘴唇便又碰在了一起。行吧，手挡住了嘴挡不住。偏偏他挣脱开正要翻脸的时候看见太宰治一副无辜的眼神，他自己的气势也软了半截。

得知那人真的没考上他心里也是空落落的，甚至开始后悔当初为什么要拿这个当赌注。他能怎么办，又不是太宰一人满心爱恋。眼前的人他也喜欢，可他做不到像太宰那样对待同性之间恋情那么坦坦荡荡。

另外，他可耻的发现，自己下面不知道什么时候也硬了起来。太宰治估计也是感受到了，才这么有恃无恐。他害怕现在推开太宰后他们再回到前段时间的样子，心里空荡荡的滋味真是不好受。

他想，他是喜欢太宰治的。可是接受然后再主动回吻太宰治什么的……真的做不到。他觉得自己被卡在了悬崖的树上，进退两难。

国木田的力气终究是比太宰治大，捞好处太费劲儿，他就放松，任由国木田把他推开一定的距离。不急，他事前逛了逛论坛，找找前辈们的经验之谈还是有用的，比如说：

【男人的敏感点不在胸，找准老二是最有效的。当然，如果你提前知道了他的敏感部位就更简单了。】

国木田正奇怪怎么力气突然松了，那人的嘴唇飞快移到他脖子那里，又狠又柔地嘬了一口，末了还吹了口气。

混……混蛋！

国木田是真的遭不住，浑身一颤，忍不住呻吟出声，眼睛里一下子渗出泪水，下面也又硬了一些。

这个敏感部位是太宰治意外发现的。那时候校园祭，他抱了别的班的狗到处逛，远远的看到国木田站在那里跟人说话，就把小狗举到国木田脑袋后面，准备等他自己转过头来发现的时候吓他一跳。结果那小狗竟然伸出舌头舔了一下国木田的后颈。那一瞬间国木田发出了一声奇怪的叫声，捂着脖子转过来时，脸红得不可思议，斥责他的话也说的断断续续的。

国木田用那双浅茶色的眼睛瞪着太宰治，丝毫不知道自己的样子跟平时完全不同，本来极具威严的怒视因为眼睛里的泪光而变了性，活像是一只小鹿。

这人真是太好欺负了。他没有给他反应时间，趁他还在惊诧地感受由脖子传到全身的酥麻的时候，手掌隆起伸进棉裤，隔着薄薄的内裤附上了国木田的下体。这就是他熟练的部分了——男人最懂男人，让自己舒服的手法肯定也能让国木田舒服。

 

先是轻轻地按压，这对一直等待着刺激的肉棒已经足够了。太宰治手掌的温度突然传到他的肉棒时，国木田呼吸一下子粗了，下意识想要发出呻吟，然而还有足够的意识去控制，张口说到：“停……停下来，你在做什么啊……”太宰左手抓住国木田因为连续刺激而无力阻止、只是虚张声势的双手，按在他的腰后，揉着肉棒的右手稍稍加大了力度，发出警告的意味。

“国木田君平时硬了也就是随便揉两下就行了吧？今天就让我来教你几招吧，以后也能让自己更舒服点。”

根本没想过太宰治竟然会说出这样下流的话。脖颈上的快感还没散去，下体第一次接受他人的抚弄，耳朵又听到这样令人羞耻的话语，他受不了了。国木田咬住嘴唇，努力不让自己发出声音，可是喉咙有时还会传来轻微的响动。

等第一波轻微的快感过去，底下的肉棒又大了一圈，同时也渴望着更多的刺激。太宰治又把手掌作碗状，稍稍用力拢住，顺时针揉着，揉了一会儿等肉棒有些满足了，便停一停，去按压大腿根部，肉棒便又痒了起来，叫嚣着需要安慰。国木田拒绝承认这丢人的东西是自己身上的。

太宰治看看国木田红着的脸，听着那渐渐粗起来的呼吸声和时不时没忍住的好听声响，火上浇油，凑在他的耳边轻轻说：“国木田君真是太好懂了，明明就是也喜欢我，也想亲我，也想和我多发生点什么，但又觉得太快了不好意思。是不是觉得逃避了那么久，现在要是迎合实在做不出来呀？没关系，我来就好啦。”

太宰治故意贴着国木田的耳朵说，有时还下移故意把说话时的气息喷吐在国木田的脖颈。国木田被他这点小伎俩弄得毫无招架之力，根本没想过这不是谁来继续的问题，而是继不继续的问题。

这个提议好像没什么不好的，国木田晕乎乎的想。他还是不愿意开口回答，但是主动把额头靠在太宰治右边的肩膀上，这在太宰治眼里简直就是一副任人宰割的样子。

不让他有时间意识到自己在做什么，他左手拉着国木田的手到自己腰上，右手开始扯国木田的裤子。

“帮我脱掉嘛。”

只是那人终究是脸皮薄，等他顺顺利利地拔下国木田的裤子时，他自己的裤子还原封不动，唯一有所动作的只不过是国木田的左手放在了他的肩上搂住了他的脖子。

他笑笑，扭脸亲了亲靠在他身上的人的耳垂，自己动手。

午后的阳光透过落地窗窗帘撒了进来，太宰治为了更多的享用自然光，只拉了薄而透的纱布窗帘。外面当然看不见里面，但从里面看外面的风景却能看个大概，好似有人很容易就能看见一般。他们都脱光了下半身，太宰治好好地穿着家居服上衣，他的短袖也还在身上。他们的胸膛贴在一起，两人的性器被太宰治握在一直手里，相接触、互相摩擦，彼此都能感受到对方肉棒的丝滑，太宰治还拉着他的手，想让他一起撸。这就是国木田终于决定不做鸵鸟、抬起头后感知到的概况。

他觉得还是做鸵鸟好。

前端渐渐分泌出更多粘稠而令他羞耻的液体，蔓延到肉棒下面的囊袋上，沾到大腿根部。太宰治的手指插在他的指缝中，让他无法逃开，被迫参与这场超越他认知的性事。甚至嘴里也不饶过他：“国木田君也来帮帮忙嘛，我一个人揉咱们两个的肉棒好累的，光享受什么的太自私了吧。”

他下意识地也开始用点力揉弄撸动：“不要把……那个地方说出来啊……”

“哪个地方？肉棒吗？”他故意稍稍用力捏捏国木田的性器，满意地感受到肉棒主人抖了一抖，“摸都摸了，说出来怎么了。”

两人的话语都染上了情欲的色彩，词句之间带着喘息，落入彼此耳里都是绝妙的催情剂。不，国木田得到的是双倍的催情剂——听到自己被玩弄的话都说不完整，更加羞耻了。

渐渐地，下体的快感不断累积，层层叠叠，如同海浪一般把他一遍遍推起来，他不由自主地开始用力，想起了自己自慰时那种想要高潮的感觉。这样两个人一起自慰的感觉比独自的时候刺激万分，国木田没一会儿就有了想射的冲动。太宰感受到了他的变化，心里惦记着待会儿的戏码，便没有存延缓射精的心思，只是默契地同国木田一起加快了手上的动作。

几十下发了狠的快速揉弄之后，他们一起到达了高潮。国木田腿有些软，一波又一波的余韵让他感觉浑身都在颤抖。他靠在身后的墙壁上，顺带稍稍扶着下太宰治。

两人手上全是彼此的精液，黏糊糊的，分不清你我。房间里只剩下两人粗重的喘气声。

太宰治不安好心，带着国木田往床的方向移动时伸手脱国木田的短袖，尽管国木田瞪他，他却笑眯眯地毫不在乎:“想要贴着国木田的胸膛嘛。”

高潮完了之后的吹胡子瞪眼一点威慑都没有哦，国木田君真是搞不清状况呢。

国木田觉得都已经那样了，脱衣服好像也没什么，外加大脑用来分辨是非的区域被射精的快感挟持，他也就任由他胡闹。结果一起倒在枕头上的时候，两人都变得赤条条了，他的眼镜也被随手丢到床头柜上。

国木田背对着太宰治侧躺在床上。听到床头抽屉的声音，还以为太宰治在找卫生纸之类的东西。就在国木田准备闭上眼睛休息一下的时候，他突然感觉到太宰的手指带着一些凉凉的奇怪膏体摸到了他的尾椎骨，还顺着尾椎骨向下，渐渐到了奇怪的地方。

心里警铃大作，想要翻身阻止，无奈那人提前看穿他的企图，快他一步快速把手上的膏体全部抹在国木田的后穴附近，然后把他向另一边推，顺势骑坐在了他的大腿上，同时抓住了国木田还刚要挣扎的双手。

也就是说，在国木田还没反应过来的情况下，他就变成了趴在床上的姿势，太宰治还骑坐在他的身上，让他动弹不得。

他本来是不懂两个男人要怎么做的，但是在太宰治将手伸向他后穴的时候他就有点明白了，心里顿时很害怕。

难道要插进那个地方？！ 

他双手双腿一齐挣扎，太宰治即使占据有利姿势也无法完全掌控。

“不行的，太宰……那里绝对不可以！”他因为激动和挣扎声音也跟着颠簸，内心的不安让他的拒绝带着祈求的味道，并没有阻止太宰治分毫，反而让他的欲火更旺，性器隐隐又有了抬头的趋势。

国木田君被他脱光的样子太美妙了。构成宽肩流畅线条向下延伸，勾出略微突出的肩胛骨，让他移不开眼的脊椎线一小节一小节的，延伸向下，路过窄窄的腰，消失在诱人股缝里。整个背部因为国木田的用力挣扎用力而浮现出美好的肌肉线条。

他把国木田的双手按在那翘起的臀部，腾出一只手去解开他的头绳，放开已被汗水浸湿根部小辫子。他用力用双手按住国木田的手腕，费力地凑到那颗毛茸茸脑袋旁，闻到些许洗发水的味道，贴着耳朵说：“我想插入你，国木田君。我不会让你疼的，这一点都不可怕。” 

—————————————————————————

在学校里国木田基本上都是规规矩矩地穿着校服，即使偶尔热了也只是脱掉外套露出里面的白衬衫，扣子还直解两颗，锁骨都看不完全；要么就是宽大的篮球队服，只有在更衣室才能看见昙花一现的裸体。

太宰治总是先国木田一步换好衣服，等在门口，嘴里抱怨着国木田君怎么那么慢，眼里看的是国木田的腰和背，只不过不能像现在这样肆无忌惮。

“我想抱你。想插入你，想……干你。”内心的想法再一次从太宰治嘴里说出，这次国木田听出了他话语里矛盾的蛮横与温柔，既像仅仅在通知他接下来会发生什么，又像是如平时一样的、故作可怜的请求。

这明明是羞辱的话，他不可置信地扭过脸，气得微微发抖。他该反驳的，可为什么，为什么听到这种话下面反而有了感觉呢？太丢人了……羞耻感让他的眼角微微湿润，凑在他脑袋边的太宰治自然发现了这点令人欣慰的变化。

似乎有什么力量比手腕上的紧握更有力，让他想要反抗却动弹不得。他拿压着他的这个人没办法，内心动摇，惧怕着沦陷，偏生那人还在他耳边继续说着不知廉耻的话：“我想要你，答应我，国木田君，我不会让你疼的。”

国木田看不到他的表情，却为那人有些受伤的语气而触动。忽然又想起今天太宰治请家教的事情，难不成是为了重新参加升学考试然后和他上同一所大学？那个不爱学习的家伙竟然为了他慌张之下的一句话做出这种事情…… 

感觉到了国木田的动摇，太宰治直起身子，不管不顾地先伸了一指进去扩张扣弄，不适的感觉让国木田扭着身子想要放弃。

“别压着我。”他终于还是开了口。

“诶，你说什么？”专心研究的太宰治没有听清。

“至少，别压着我。”太宰治无声地窃笑，听话地起身，任由国木田翻向里面，在床上躺平，却还是不情愿的样子，用胳膊遮着脸，不看他。

太宰治也不强求，用胳膊架起他一只腿，揉弄着国木田紧致的臀部，另一只手揉弄刚好露出来的后穴。国木田捂着眼睛，反而更能听见后面传来扑哧扑哧的水声，能更敏锐地感受到那人的扣弄。渐渐地，他似乎感觉到太宰治的手指似乎像是在寻找什么。

【嘛，第一次的话，还是要找准前列腺。怎么说，如果这个地方被玩弄了，会给对方一种整个后穴有快感的错觉。】

终于，在太宰治摸到一个刚才错过的凸起时，身下的人剧烈地挣扎了一下，胯下不自觉的向上顶弄，死死忍住的呻吟也从喉咙里冒出。

“是这里吧！被我找到了。”

那个点被有意识地戳弄，国木田只觉得眼冒金星，头皮发麻。灭顶的、陌生的快感还没落下就又被抬起，他无法控制地弓起身子，不知是想要逃离还是迎合。

一根手指还不够，很快第二根第三根手指也插了进来，一齐插弄那个要命的点。下面被强硬地撑大，他只顾着体味那从未有过的快感，等太宰治终于放过那个点，他已经适应了扩张，穴口的软肉不再抗拒，在太宰治手指间变得稍稍松弛。

太宰治的耐心终于消耗殆尽，扶着腰便要往里送。

头部抵上穴口的时候国木田意识到这不是刚才的手指，他想起刚才互相手淫时看到的太宰治的性器，最初的惧怕又开始蔓延，可太宰治哪里管那么多，不由分说地送进去了头部。

跟手指完全不能比。国木田只觉得后穴的异物感太过恐怖，不由自主地抗拒。

他稍稍抬起胳膊，看到太宰治微微皱着眉头，眼睛却染着情欲，盯着露出眼睛的他，轻轻晃动着下体，发出难耐的呻吟。

他不禁出声制止：“够了，不要再进去了……”

太宰还是一副好商量的语气，动作上却丝毫没有停下的意思：“国木田要放松啊！我也是第一次，只有理论知识，你这么紧，这么用力夹着我……我真的不会了……” 他努力回忆着昨天看到的视频和网上看到的总结贴子，没搜刮到什么解决眼下困境的有用知识点，真是头痛啊，国木田这样紧张，怎么可能有进展呢，他有些手忙脚乱。

润滑剂其实足够多了，但他还是又挤了一些抹在两人交合的地方，用手指推入那个窄窄的一圈缝隙，把这种动作当做第二次扩张。嘴里依旧不依不饶：“老师，教教我嘛……我真的不会啊，不要这么狠心嘛。”

被突然喊出口、还带着敬语的称呼让他一下子想起今天是来跟什么的，脸越来越烧。就在他还在纠结的时候，太宰治已经趁机慢慢将肉棒推入。

刚被插入时，后穴的感觉只有疼痛，稍稍适应了之后也没有舒服，尽是被撑大的诡异感，让他不由自主地收缩，企图吧侵入的东西挤出去。可太宰治在他耳边念叨着这些羞耻的话，他却慢慢觉得后面有痒痒的感觉。诡异之中升起欲望，后穴有意识放松，大脑渐渐收到交合处慢慢涌起的酥麻。

等到那人终于进入到满意的程度，趴在他身上舒服地喘气，对着他耳朵说：“好舒服呀，国木田君……果然，没有让我失望呢。”

如果说太宰治性器对他的后穴的欺弄他还勉强可以忍受，这满满恶意的言语是真的让他受不了，他以前真的不知道太宰治竟可以说出这种话。

“闭……嘴吧。”

太宰治开始缓缓地插弄，嘴里却不易不饶。这人进入前纯良无比，什么“只是想抱抱你”，终于插进来了，变肆无忌惮地说着淫荡的话，开始只是随着晃动的频率叫老师，不断提醒今天他来太宰治家的目的。

他被顶弄得找不到词回嘴，太宰治话语的尺度就越来越大，越来越放肆，甚至动手把国木田的胳膊拿下来，逼他看着自己。

“为什么……下面这么紧。”这种事情，我怎么知道。国木田一边享受着被填满痛苦之中的快感，一边在心里默默地反驳。

“明明什么都学得很快的国木田刚才却胆小到做鸵鸟，捂着脸不愿意看我，也不来帮忙。”

“国木田君后面这么棒，根本不是当老师的料，干脆我来当老师，帮你‘开导开导’吧！”

是了，太宰治嘴上叫着国木田老师，自己才是现学现卖、得意洋洋的那个。

几十下的缓慢而有力的倒弄让两个人暂时得到了满足，太宰治开始用兴奋的肉棒寻找刚才手指拜访过的敏感点，变换角度试探。国木田感觉到有时候他刚好擦过，疼痛之中藏着的那一点的欲望渴望着满足。

你倒是找准啊。

太宰总是顶不到那一个恰到好处，甬道里累积的不满正在冲撞着国木田的理智防线，联系起平日太宰治的恶作剧，他几乎要以为是身上人有意为之。

身下的国木田突然动弹了一下，太宰治满意地勾起嘴角，就着刚才的角度连插了好几下，低下身子在他耳边说：“又找到了，国木田果然躲不掉呢。”国木田又开始挣扎，可这时的挣扎和开始的完全不同，太宰治察觉到了。

国木田听见太宰治在笑，也听到他们两人一起发出压抑不住的呻吟。他体内的东西像是找到了目标物，只是对着那最敏感的一处捅。无法抗拒的快感电流般划过大脑皮层，他又想挣脱又想索取，手也抓住床单。太宰治已经找准了位置，两手握着他的腰，以便更方便地抽插。国木田无法摆脱控制，只能由着对方猛力捅弄他最柔软的内部，快感越来越多，他的呻吟变得纠结难忍，每一次碾压都让他更疯狂，脚趾无法控制地卷曲起来。因为快感而不自觉收缩的甬道缠住太宰治的肉棒，那人抽插得更用力了。

国木田觉得自己快要到了，身体下意识地顺着太宰治的节奏，想要快点出来。可身后那人却在这时退了出去，上半身趴下来，胸膛贴着他的后背，抓住他的手臂，只下半身一耸一耸的，用肉棒在他腿缝中慢慢摩擦。

“国木田君力气比我大那么多，又学过体术，想反抗的话我怎么可能抵挡得了。还是说，你其实从一开始就在暗暗期待我这样对你呢。”一边吊着他，只是不轻不重地摩擦会阴，停下了对国木田性器的抚摸，一边说着这样的话，简直是赤裸裸的威胁，似乎只要不承认就不会给他痛快。分不清是因为生气还是委屈还是被摩擦那不得解脱的快感，他流下几滴眼泪，这让他发现他的眼角早就就湿润了。 

“诶诶诶！受了伤也不喊疼的国木田君被我……干到哭了啊。”

“胡……胡说！只是生理性的而已……”

“不对！刚开始也许是这样的……到后来，发现自己眼睛湿了……就，就悄悄地尽情哭了，我问起来就这样狡辩，对不对？”他又插入了那个让他欲仙欲死的小穴，恢复了刚才凶狠的力度，“一点都……不诚实！”

“不……不是……这样的。”被突然的冲撞弄得句子都说不完整的国木田丝毫没发现被太宰治挖了个更深的坑。

“好啦好啦，那就算是生理性的泪水，所以国木田你是爽到不由自主地……哭了吗？这只是第一次诶，我本来很担心不太熟练会不会弄疼你……你居然已经爽到哭了！”太宰治说完又恶意地顶弄那个敏感点，好似希望通过国木田后穴猛烈的收缩印证自己的话，“太棒了，这样看来，国木田君天生适合当下面那个，天生适合被干哦！那以后每次我就受累来干你吧，就这样说定了！”

国木田：？？？你自说自话很好玩咯？

还没等国木田开口反驳，太宰治又凑了上去吻他，同时身下加快了动作。刚才为了避免两人射得太快而退出的太宰，这时开始专心致志地顶弄那个小小的敏感点，同时伸手撸动着国木田的性器，从根部到顶端，还坏心眼地用指肚扣弄小孔。这双重刺激让国木田再次变得难耐疯狂，射精感比刚才来得更猛烈些。

他突然想起了什么，冒着呻吟出声的风险也要说出口：“嗯……不许射在…唔…里面啊！”带着哭腔的呻吟夹杂在他毫无气势的命令里，太宰治只觉得好笑，却偏偏爱死了他这副明明无处可逃还硬气的样子。于是他装作没听见，发了狠地干他，不顾一切地想让两人同时射出来。

国木田察觉到他的企图，可被他顶弄得上气不接下气，深陷快感的漩涡，无力阻止。最后内壁突然被浇上温凉的液体，他也脊背绷直，痛痛快快地射了出来。太宰治倒在他的胸前。

高潮让他们有几秒无法呼吸，只能大口大口喘气，心脏隔着胸膛不停地碰在一起。

稍稍恢复点力气，国木田把太宰治从身上甩下去，两人相对着侧躺在床上。太宰治贪婪地看着国木田。眼前的人出了很多汗，脸很红，几缕头发被汗水黏在下巴上，额前的刘海也向上翻，嘴巴因为喘气微微张开。那双高潮后湿漉漉的眼睛还在瞪他，似乎想用这种方式谴责他的任性，完全不知道自己的眼神多么诱人，想让人再一次狠狠欺负上去。太宰治笑得越来越开心，不躲不闪。

国木田终于在这比谁脸皮厚的较量中败下阵来，垂下眼睛看着枕头。

今天就算是正式交往了吧，他这样想。以后如果不在同一个大学的话，假期就一定要见面，那么车票的预算就应该写进手账了。正盘算应该怎么省钱当做路费，又瞟见那人仍在嬉皮笑脸地盯着他看，不禁有些不爽：“你这家伙一贯游手好闲，上了大学可不要偷懒，业余时间记得打工，赚车票钱。”

说完他重重往身后一躺，却被什么东西咯了一下——他伸手一摸，竟是刚刚他们用过的润滑剂，盖子没盖好，边缘还有不明液体。

等等！这早就准备好的的润滑剂是怎么回事？？？？他慢半拍回过神，怎奈已被吃干抹净，无名怒火在心中燃起。

“太！宰！治！你最好解释清楚这个问题，难不成你是个在家里偷偷买润滑剂来用的变态？”

却见太宰治仍是一副笑眯眯的样子，比刚才多了藏不住的得意：“其实啊，我忘了告诉国木田一件事情哦！”他盯着国木田生气的脸，故意顿了顿：“我前天才知道自己的成绩，我被B大录取了呢！”

太宰治越笑越开心，用自己的鼻头蹭蹭国木田的，“对，就是A大旁边的那个B大。”

“什么？”

“所以……为什……”这个结果完全反转，让他太过讶异，实在不知从哪问起，只好捡了个眼前的，“既然考上了，那你为什么要请家教？”

“当然是想让国木田过来，然后亲口告诉你这个消息啊。”

打电话约他见面也可以啊，他心里默默吐槽。虽说他也知道这肯定是太宰治的另一个恶作剧，小声嘀咕：“你演技真好，看到我的时候那么惊讶的样子。”

“我惊讶是觉得今天国木田今天的搭配特别好看，才不是演的呢。”

是吗？今天穿的什么？不就是短裤T恤吗？有什么好惊讶的。 

“这样的话，上了大学也可以在一起呢……国木田~”太宰治又凑过来，想要吻他。

“谁要跟你在一起，离我远点，大骗子！”

“国木田君不让我亲，我好伤心啊！”

“伤心个……”眼见太宰治也是憋不住笑的样子，他也跟着破功，两人一起出声笑了起来。

他们慢慢抱在了一起，感受着彼此的体温。午后的阳光照进来，房间里染上令人欣慰的色彩，一如他们看得见的未来。


End file.
